Promise Saga: A Promise To Keep
by animallover2000
Summary: She was murdered before she turned five years old. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. I will end this war.- Zuko ( Zutara, Taang, Sukka)
1. If Childern Ruled the World

**This story was one I had written and posted about a year ago, gave up on and deleted. I'm now giving it another shot so if you recognize a few things in it, that's where its from. Most of the details have been changed but the basic plot line will still be the same. Review and let me know what you think and if you recognize this story.**

If Childern Ruled the World

"Today's the day. I've worked too hard for it not to be. I'm finally going to see it," thought Zuko.

He was six years old and today was the monthly fire bending examination. Both he and his sister would show the new skills they had learned in front of their father and all the noble men of the court.

Zuko knew he would get the one thing he had craved his entire life. He had trained hard for hours getting lots of burns and bruises while Azula had been off playing with her friends.

He couldn't wait to see that slight upper curl of his fathers lips to show approval. He had never seen it yet. Azula had, every single time! However, today would be his turn. He could just feel it.

When Zuko was told to go in he didn't hesitate. He stood tall and confident like only a six year old could and waked to the center of the examination arena. He faced his father who sat higher then the rest as was the custom and Zuko bowed low to him. Ozai nodded to his son in a gesture that told him to begin.

Zuko started with the new basic fire bending moves getting more complicated as he went on and he had to resist the urge to smile at himself. All the moves were done flawlessly. When he got to his last move he took a deep breath before continuing. It was a more impressive move, he had begged his Uncle to teach him. It all went perfectly until he almost fell on the landing. It could hardly be notice, so zuko was still confident as he looked up at his father.

Ozai's lips had curled. But, in the wrong direction that Zuko had been hoping for. Zuko mustered up all of his strength to step aside and watch his sisters flawless performance and the smile his father had for her.

He walked back to his room with a terrible ache in his heart. He was greatly disappointed and confused, Azula was a year younger then him and practiced about an hour a day. How was she so good? How did she always have fathers love? Never one to give up Zuko started changing into his training uniform.

Just as he was putting on his shirt his door burst open to reveal Fire Lord Ozai," Father," Zuko greeted with a deep bow.

"You shame me Zuko. That performance was ridiculous. What kind of Fire Lord will you be one day if you don't even apply yourself in your fire bending?" He yelled as he circled his son's still slightly bent body.

"But, father," started Zuko.

"Don't speak. You don't get to speak," demanded Ozai. He shook his head slightly in disappointment. "How could I have had such a useless child." He shook his head one more time before walking out of the room.

Zuko just stood there with the heaviest heart he had ever felt. He was beyond mortified when he felt a drop of liquid fall from his eye. What would his father think if he saw this? He couldn't let anyone know he was weak enough to cry. There was no lock on his bedroom door. So, he ran quickly to his bathroom and locked that door. He curled up in the corner in heavy embarrassment and set his head on his knees.

It was about a half an hour before Zuko heard a soft knock on his door. "Zuko, It's Iroh. Will you come out, son?" came from the other side of the door.

Zuko quickly wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands hoping his Uncle wouldn't notice. He opened the door slowly and peeked out at Iroh and attempted a smile. "Hi Uncle, he said in what he hoped was a cheerful tone.

Iroh knew the young boy too well to not notice his sorrow. "Oh Zuko. Don't pay any attention to what your father thinks. You did amazing out there today and I know one day soon your going to be a true fire bender."

"I can't be Fire Lord," Zuko choked out. When he saw Iroh's confused look he continued. "I don't feel the same pleasure Azula and father do when someone is hurt, I'll never be a good fire bender no matter how hard I train, I bring shame to my family and I can't even be lectured by my father without cri..." Zuko couldn't even say the shameful word in front of his Uncle. "I'm too weak!"

Iroh smiled at him in understanding. "I know you don't understand this now. But, I know one day you will. The things that you have been taught are weak, are your greatest strengths. I know that you will grow up to be a great Fire Lord someday," he said with his hand on the boys shoulder. Zuko wasn't convenced.

"Your father is in a very important meeting at the moment and I am off to find some new tea at the market. Your already in your training uniform. Why don't you go let off some stream," suggested Iroh.

Zuko nodded and the two parted ways when they reached Zuko's door. He had never been so grateful for the short walk to the training arena. He didn't run into anyone the whole way there.

The training arena was a circular room with only one entrance covered with a curtain. It had torches all along the walls for light and for fire bending and one bench against the wall across from the opening. There were barrels of water in a few places in case of emergencies.

He started just the same as he always did , by walking into the center of the room sitting down and meditating. The flames in the room followed along with the breaths he took falling and rising. After awhile he stood up and began his fire bending. Today was not for training. Today was simply because he wanted to. Fire bending had always help him get his emotions back in order. He could feel his sadness and disappointment flowing out of him just as the flames flowed out and disappeared.

So focused was he that he almost missed the little body watching him from behind he curtain. But, once he noticed he stopped. His anger rising again. He knew it was Azula, for she was the only one in the palace that size. What he didn't know was why she was hiding. Maybe she was planning to prank him. He mustered up two fire balls in his hands and yelled, "I know your there, show yourself before I burn that face of yours," There was no response. "I'm no mood, show yourself, before I drag you out." he shouted at her.

He was started when he saw a pair of blue eyes poke out from behind the curtain. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll just go back to my room," came a quiet voice.

Zuko immediately extinguished his flames. And called back when the eyes disappeared. "No, wait, I'm sorry I scared you. I thought you were my sister about to prank me. Please come in. I wont hurt you." The two eyes appeared again looking scared but curious. Zuko offered her a smile and gestured for her to come in. She did and Zuko saw that in addition to blue eyes she also had brown hair in a long braid down her back and brown skin. She was also wearing a blue dress and brown boots that didn't look like they were built for the warm weather of the fire nation.

"I'm Katara," she said.

"My name is Zuko," he replied. Where are you from Katara? I've never seen you around the palace before," he said.

"I'm from the southern Water Tribe. My father, Chief Hakoda, come here hoping to negotiate a truce," she replied.

"Oh," replied Zuko," That explains why you look so different ."

"What?" she asked startled.

"No," he said while looking more closely at her unique blue eyes. "A good kind of different."

Katara relaxed and a hint of a smile started to appear on her face. "Was that fire bending you were just doing?"

"Yeah," Zuko said as his shoulders fell. "I know I'm not very..."

"It's not as terrifying as my tribe says, its beautiful," she said finally seeming to have enough courage to walk up to him. "Can I see it again?"

Zuko was about to say no, not wanting her opinion of fire bending to be tainted by his lack of talent. But, the moment he looked into her begging eyes, there was no telling her no. "Sure, he said. You can watch from the bench over there," he said pointing to the one his uncle usually sat on. He started out with basic fighting tactics. But, when he glanced at his audience he noticed something he had never seen before. It was awe. She was amazed at his fire bending, Zuko grinned. Soon he was doing less fighting and more of a show. He would swirl the fire around and make odd shapes with it. Occassionaly he would do something that made the young girl giggle and clap. He of course did these things over and over again.

The two children were having so much fun that time went by way too fast for either one. "I have to go," Katara finally said. "My father will be getting back soon and I'm not suppose to leave the room."

"You'll come back tomarrow, wont you?" asked Zuko. Zuko had grown up with Azula and her two friends as his only play mates. Now that it seemed like he may have found a real friend his own age he didn't want to let her go.

"If I can sneak away again," was her reply as she dashed for the door.

"So, I'll see you tomarrow then," he yelled back.


	2. Oppisites Make the Best of Friends

2- Opposites make the best of friends

Zuko was up at sunrise the next morning and dressing in a hurry. He was eager to meet his new friend at the training arena that day. He didn't want to think of the possibility of her not being there.

He went to breakfast already in his training uniform, not wanting to waste any time. His Uncle was the only one already awake and eating when he arrived. He noticed the boy's rush and believed he knew why. "Zuko, sacrificing sleep and proper time to eat ,just for more time to train is not healthy and will not help you," he chastised. "You and I will go and start to train when we have had enough time to properly absorb the nourishment we need."

Zuko who had actually just finished his breakfast stood up from the table preparing to leave and answered his Uncle in a hurried voice. "Actually Uncle, I think I'll just practice by myself today. You have all that new tea to go through anyway. I'm sure you would much rather do that." Without another word he took off down the hall.

"Training by himself?"repeated Iroh. "Zuko's not going to beg to be taught new things that are too advanced for him? He's up to something."

Zuko was disappointed to find the training arena empty when he arrived. But, she had said that she had to sneak away to get here, so maybe her father just hadn't left their room yet. So, he settled in to wait and started meditating. He hadn't been meditating for ten minutes before he heard a voice ring out from the entrance. "It's not like you to just give up Prince Zuko. Especially not on something like training."

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted while jumping to his feet. "I haven't given up. I just...just..."

"Good," came the reply. "Because I'm not going to let you."

"Uncle perhaps we should do our training outside in the sun today," suggested Zuko.

"Nonsense," anid Iroh. "We have always done our training right here." In truth Iroh loved his Nephew's idea. But, he was determined to find out what he was hiding. Zuko had never hid anything from Iroh and it was very important to him to find out what that thing was.

Zuko was very anxious throughout the morning. He really did not want anyone, even his Uncle to see the girl. Zuko was young, not naïve and he knew all about the war his people were in. That knowledge as well as Katara telling him that she had to sneak out yesterday had him very nervous. While he trusted his Uncle with his own life, Iroh had also once been a powerful general for the fire nation. Zuko didn't know how he would react to Katara and didn't want to risk it. But, the more he tried too get his Uncle to leave, the more Iroh seemed to want to stay. After two hours of failed attempts Zuko was sweating through his shirt and his heart was pounding so fast he could swear he saw it through his shirt. Zuko jumped a mile when he heard his name called in a high pitched voice. He wasted no time looking to see his Uncle's reaction. He raced over to the entrance where Katara stood, smiling at him, with no clue to the danger she was in. He grabbed her arm and flipped her around behind him before spinning around to glare at his Uncle. Zuko knew he was no match, but he prepared himself anyway.

Iroh stared at the two children in shock for over a minute before he burst into laughter while holding onto his sides. Zuko didn't understand his Uncle's reaction, but he still never let up his tense stance. He noticed at one point Katara trying to glance up at his face. But, he hadn't left her with much room between him and the wall.

Iroh finally caught his breath long enough to speak."So that's what you've been hiding. You don't need to fear Zuko. I'd never harm your young friend."

Zuko still kept his guard up. But, he must have relaxed his arms somewhat because Katara suddenly slipped out from behind him. His eyes widened and he reached out to grab her arm and pull her back to the safety of his arms. She was too fast for him though and she walked right up to his Uncle unafraid. Zuko closely followed right behind her. "I'm Katara," she greeted as she offered her hand to Iroh.

"Ah," replied Iroh. "You must be the young Princess that came with Chief Hakoda. It's an honor to meet you. "I'm Iroh, Prince Zuko's Uncle."

"Really?" Katara asked surprised looking back at a still very anxious Zuko.

Iroh smiled at his nephew before walking past both children and slapping Zuko on the back. "Good job today Zuko. I think you've earned the rest of the day off. It was nice meeting you young Princess." With one final nod he headed for the exit.

Zuko followed his Uncle outside after telling Katara he would be right back. "You want me to let you leave so you can get the guards to arrest her? I don't think so," said Zuko.

"Zuko, you know me. Do you really think I intend to harm that young child?" asked Iroh. When he saw Zuko start to waiver he continued. "I never truly believed in this war and I really don't now. I wont hurt a young girl simply because she's from another nation." Zuko finally relaxed and gave his Uncle a smile. "Go have fun with your friend. I'll make sure no one see's her. Just make sure she's either in here, your room or her room while she's here."

"I will Uncle, thank you," Zuko replied.

"Have fun," Iroh said before turning and walking toward his own rooms.

Zuko reentered the training arena to see his new young friend staring strangely at one of the water barrels. Just as he was about to speak to inform her of his presence she lifted her hand and to his amazement a small stream of water followed her hand. Zuko's face broke into a wide grin and he shouted, "Your a water bender."

Katara quickly let the water drop and turned away from Zuko in a stance of shame. Zuko didn't understand why she was ashamed of her abilities. In the Fire Nation bending was honorable and highly respected. She acted as though she was just caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. "That's amazing," he told her. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday."

"I'm not suppose to bend," responded Katara sadly. "There are no other benders in my village and my father says that if I show my bending the Fire Nation will come and take me away." She looked a little scared and Zuko noticed her eyeing his red outfit.

Zuko never felt more angry at his own nation. For anyone to be anything but honored to be a bender was very wrong. He hated his nation for spreading these lies. "Katara. you can trust me. You should not feel ashamed of your abilities. But, your secret is safe with me." he told her. He waited for her to relax before continuing. "Would you show me that again?"

She nodded and brought the water up from the barrel. She tried to form the water into a ball, but the water just didn't shape the way she had in mine. "I know," she said embarrassed. "I'm not very good."

"No." Zuko said not liking the embarrassment in her eyes. "You said there was no one in your village to teach you and having to learn in secret on top of that. I think you have done wonderful considering. Try again," he encouraged.

Throughout the day they took turns showing the other their bending skills. When it came time for them to separate Katara surprise him by giving him a very firm hug . "Thank you for everything Zuko. Your the best friend I've ever had."

Zuko smiled before returning it. "Your mine," he told her. With one final wave goodbye she dashed off to her room. Instead of going back to his room like he normally would have, he headed over to Iroh's.

He found him just as he suspected he would, sorting his new tea. Iroh's suite had a room just for his tea. Zuko rolled his eyes wondering what his Uncle would do without his beloved drink. "Uncle?" he called.

Iroh's head popped out from behind one of of the stacked up tea crates. "Katara went back to her room?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Zuko. "I just found out she's a water bender." said Zuko proud of his new friends talent.

Iroh stopped and stared at his nephew in nervous shock. "Really? That amazing," was his reply. But, the way he said it made Zuko believe he thought the opposite of what he said.

"I don't understand Uncle. Being a bender is something highly honorable," Zuko said slightly angered at his Uncle's response.

"It is Zuko. But, it would be best to keep that very quiet. Your father doesn't know there are anymore water benders and its best to keep it that way," said Iroh.

"What would my father do if he found out?" asked Zuko.

Iroh looked like he was about to say something. But, changed his mind. "Just don't let him find out," he said seriously. Zuko stared at his Uncle for awhile before nodding his head.

"I don't understand this war," said Zuko. "We're not that much different. In fact, the more I spend time with Katara, the more I realized how much we have in common.

Iroh just smiled at his nephew before saying, "You are going to make an amazing Fire Lord."

**Hey, thank you everyone who favorite/ followed. And a special thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I hope to review at least once a week. Once every two weeks at the very least. If you haven't seen an update in awhile send me a PM and let me know your waiting. It'll renew my drive. Thanks again.**


	3. All Good Things Come to an End

3- All Good Things Come to an End

Zuko's father stopped him from leaving breakfast that morning. He wanted to discuss a few things with him. Zuko was worried at first that Ozai had found out about his friendship with Katara. But, it turned out to just be another lecture on how important his bending was. He kept Zuko so long that when he finally made it to the training arena Katara was already there waiting for him.

She smiled in greeting when he walked in. She ran straight for him, touched his shoulder and dashed quickly to the other side of the room while yelling. "Tag. " Zuko just stared back at her in confusion. She giggled and tried again, "Tag, your it."

Zuko was very confused at the girl's strange behavior. But, he shrugged it off thinking maybe it was a water tribe greeting he just didn't understand. He tried walking over to where she was standing. But, before he could get close she ran away from him "What are you doing?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Your it," she said as if that should explain everything she was doing.

"What?" he asked again. She still ran away from him when he tried to move closer.

"Your it," she repeated. "Haven't you ever played tag before?"

"What's tag?" he asked.

"It's a game," she replied still not believing he had never played before and continued to run from him just in case. "The person who's it has to try and tag someone else and once they do that person becomes it. It's fun, try it," she encouraged.

Zuko, who had only known games that Azula had made up was reluctant. But, he decided to humor Katara for now and started chasing after her. She giggled as she ran away, delighted that he had chose to play with her.

It only took five minutes of chasing each other around for Zuko's dread to completely disappear and he actually started enjoying himself. After awhile of going back and forth, Katara stopped chasing Zuko and started looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko out of breath from all the running.

"I want to play a different game. But, this room wont work," she told him.

Zuko thought this new game, tag was fun and wanted to keep on playing. But, he was also curious as to what she had in mind. So, he took her hand with his and pulled her along after him. He led her down a couple hallways and stopped at the door to his rooms. He opened the door and asked her if this arena would work.

"Yeah," she responded. "This is a great place. There are lots of places to hid in here. As well as more rooms to make it even harder," she said. Zuko's suite consisted of a sitting room, dressing room, bathroom, and bedroom.

"What do you mean lots of places to hide," he asked. "What are we playing?"

"Hide and seek of course," she replied.

"What?" he asked.

The next week was the happiest in Zuko's young life. It was all because of his new best friend. She had taught him so many new games to play and for the first time in his life he was genuinely having fun.

Because Katara had to sneak out while her father was in meetings with his father, she usually showed up at the same time every day. He still got there early and waited a few hours before he knew she would arrive. That's why he was startled but pleased when she was two hours early. Zuko grinned and ran up to her. "Miss me too much?" he asked teasingly.

She looked up at him with a sad smile and tears sliding down her face. He hadn't noticed until now how slouched her body was with her head hung low when she walked in. "I'm going to," she said sadly answering his question. Zuko had a really bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he asked her what was wrong. Then she said two words that practically ripped his heart out. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked frantic.

"I'm going back home, Zuko. My father finished with his meetings and we're leaving today. He's preparing our boat right now. It's going to leave at noon," she told him.

"No," replied Zuko firmly. "You can't go."

"I have no choice, Zuko. This is good bye. We can't even write to each other. I hate this war. Why does everyone have to fight?" she asked while burying her face in Zuko's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her before replying. "I don't know. But, I do know that this is not good bye for you and I. I will see you again."

"How?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't know how yet," he said. But, I will find you. Somehow, I'll make it safe for us to be friends. I'll make it safe for you to bend. And I'll bring you back here where I can keep you safe and we can play tag and hide and seek as much as we want. I promise," he added seriously.

"You really think we'll see each other again?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes," he responded. "Nothing will stop me from ending this war, for you. It should be easy. I'm going to be Fire Lord one day. "He reached for the side of his belt and removed something that he had kept on him always. "My Uncle gave this to me," he told her gesturing to the knife in his hands. "It's very special to me and I want you to hold onto it until we meet again. It's to remind you of my promise and help keep you safe when I'm not with you."

She slowly removed the sheath from the blade and read the engraving out loud. "Never give up without a fight," she quoted.

"And I wont," he told her firmly,

She put the knife on her belt before reaching behind her head and removing a blue necklace he had always seen her with. "This was my mothers," she said while handing it to him. "It was also my grandmothers and my great - grandmothers. Would you keep it safe for me until I see you again. It'll remind you of me."

"I will return this to you," he told her.

"I believe you," she said. "I believe I'll see you again." Neither child was in the mood to play. They spent their last morning together talking, crying and promising. When it came time for Katara to leave, Zuko came very close to taking Katara and just hiding her in his room. But, she reluctantly walked to the door and just before she left turned to face him. "So, I'll see you later?" she questioned.

"He smiled at her sadly before saying in a very determined voice, " I'll see you soon."

Zuko knew he couldn't let his father see the necklace. So, he hid it in the garden. He didn't trust it anywhere in his room. The servants were in there too much. The turtle- duck pond was the safest place he could think of. Only his mother and himself ever went there. He put the necklace safe in a sturdy wooden box he found and hid it in one of the holes in the tree by the pond.

It had been a couple months since Katara had left and even though she had only been in his life for one week, it changed his priorities around in a big way. His goals were still the same, master fire bending and become Fire Lord. But, his reason's for wanting those things had changed. He no longer practiced his bending to please his father. He did it to better be able to find and protect his best friend.

He had started paying attention at war meetings he attended to better his information on the war. What he heard appalled him more and more. The Southern Raiders had just returned home from a special task assign to them directly from his father. This got Zuko's close attention. It had to be important if his father took a particular interest in it.

"Was everything settled back in the South Pole?" Ozai asked the ships captain. Zuko didn't like the sound of this. That was where Katara told him she was from.

"Yes," the captain replied. "There was very little resistance. The water tribe has greatly diminished over the years. Their last water bender didn't even know how to defend herself."

"So, it was a female," replied Ozai. "Well that must have made things easier." All the men in the room shared a laugh. But, Zuko felt as if he was just punched in the gut. He couldn't listen to another word. He just silently panicked through the rest of the meeting. He replayed Katara's fear when he first saw her bending and her telling him that if it was ever discovered the Fire Nation would take her away. He also remembered his uncle's worried face and warning to keep it secret. How had his father found out? Where was Katara now? Had the Southern Raiders brought her back here? He had to find out.

After the meeting he raced after his father to question him about it further. He had to be careful though. If his father thought he cared about the girl for one moment, it would just make things worse. He had to make it seem like he was wondering about important war details. "Father, you sent the Southern Raiders after a water bender?" he started.

"Yes Zuko," Ozai replied. "Can you believe they were trying to hide the fact that they still had a bender down there from us. Luckily, their Chief let it slip while he was here two months ago. He meant it to show that their tribe was still a strong adversary. Well, we dealt with that," he finished with an evil grin.

Zuko pretended to find humor in his father's joke. "So, did the ship bring her back to our dungeons?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, don't you worry, Zuko. "Our brave young captain took care of our little nuisance," replied Ozai.

"How?" asked Zuko.

"Well, we couldn't let their concealment go unpunished, could we?" said Ozai like it was obvious. "He killed her by burning, just as I ordered him to."

Zuko stopped walking abruptly when he heard that. "Good," was all he could say to keep in character before dashing off. He was in tears, much to his embarrassment before he made it to his Uncle's room. "Uncle," he yelled bursting in.

"I know," Iroh replied sadly. He reached over to comfort the young boy. But, Zuko pulled away. This sadness and crying was weak, beneath him and would accomplish nothing.

Anger was better Zuko decided. Anger could accomplish tasks. "He's going to pay, Uncle. Ozai's going to pay for what he's done."


	4. Chasing Rumors

4 - Chasing Rumors

It had been seven years since Zuko had heard the horrible news about his best friend. Over the years, he had found many rebellious soldiers who believed in his cause. He himself had grown in his training to excel in not only his bending, but hand to hand combat and the twin duel swords. It was never enough for his father, of course. But, Zuko had long since ceased to care.

At the age of thirteen he had already started a secret army led by himself. The army's main goal was to end the hundred year old war. Their plan was to keep Zuko as the heir and one day murder Fire Lord Ozai in such a way that no one would be aware that Zuko had been included. Once Zuko was named Fire Lord he would declare the war over.

Over the years he had heard and seen his father do many horrible things and never lost his character around him. But, he was about to today.

It was another torcherous war meeting. Zuko would always pay rapt attention during these. Because no matter how disgusted he felt at what was discussed, it was good to be knowledgable of what was going on in the war. He was greatful today that they were discussing an attack on the earth kingdom. It was always harder on Zuko when it was the water tribe.

Zuko had sat through countless generals talk of destroying soldiers from the other nations. But, this merciless general that had the floor now, was proposing they sacrifice a whole battalion of new soldiers as a distraction. The real attack would come later with more seasoned soldiers. Zuko waited for someone with more authority to say something. But, no one ever spoke up. They all seemed to be in agreement with this general. He couldn't let this happen. For them to murder other nation's citizens was bad. But, to purposefully murder their own soldiers was barbaric.

No one was pleased with Zuko when he spoke out. His father most of all. He told him for his act of disrespect he would have to face his victim in an Agni Kai. Zuko looked upon the general and declared he was not afraid of him.

Zuko was confident in his skills as he prepared to fight the general. Finally, he could help in some way. But, still stay in the character he had to in order to become Fire Lord one day.

He faced away from his opponent as was the custom. He was shocked to hear the amount of applause the general received when he walked in. But, he figured the general just had a lot of his men in the crowd. At the gong he turned to face his opponent and was shocked at what he saw.

There stood his father clad in the traditional Agni Kai uniform ready to face him.

In that moment the full consequences of Zuko's action's were realized by him. He had made a horrible mistake that may have cost them everything. He could have ruined the whole plan all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He couldn't fight his father. There was no way Ozai would allow him to remain the heir after this. He had to do damage control. He wasn't sure what to do so, Zuko did the first thing that came to mind. He bagged for mercy.

He got on his knees and yelled, "Please father, I only had the Fire Nation best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn."

"Stand and fight," yelled Ozai angrily.

"Please, I'm your loyal son," Zuko tried again.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher," was all Ozai said before Zuko saw a hot red flash of fire heading toward his face.

"Aaah," Zuko sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Out of habit he brought his hand up to his face to feel the now scarred over burn. He glanced around in the room he was in and noticed he was back on the ship. He was just having a flashback in his sleep.

He was now sixteen years old. It had been three regretful years since the events in his dream and ten long years since Katara's untimely dearth.

As punishment for showing weakness and refusing to fight, his father had burned the entire left side of his face leaving a permanent reminder of his shame. He then banished him and gave him what is believed to be an impossible mission as a chance to redeem himself. He had to capture the avatar who hasn't been seen in one hundred years and present him to his father.

Zuko's soldiers had loyally stuck by him in his banishment, despite the fact that Zuko had almost ruined their whole plan. Ozai of course never knew how Zuko had recruited so many soldiers to join him in banishment. But, it had impressed him enough to allow them a ship to use on their quest.

He, his Uncle and their crew have search all over the world with no luck. But, there were rumors spreading around that the avatar had recently returned somehow. The rumors say that he's a young boy who wears orange and yellow robes, has an arrow on his head and rides a flying bison. The flying bison sounded a little far- fetched to Zuko. But, he was never one to ignore even the smallest clue. So, Zuko had ordered his helmsman to head South as the rumors told that the avatar was there.

He shook off the nightmares and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. He dressed in the pants and tunic that he usually wore under his armor to train in. He did his fire bending training at this time of day when the sun was just coming up.

After his usual training routine he headed back to his room to add his armor as well as a very heavy parka. The further South they traveled the colder it got. When he was fully dressed for the weather he walked up on deck to his helmsman.

"Lieutenant Cogun, what's our current position?" Zuko asked.

"We're about a week away from the South Pole your highness. Would you prefer us to change course at this time?" asked the soldier.

"No," came Zuko's reply. "Stay course for a few more days and if there is still no sign of the avatar change our course for whale tale island. But, do not get any closer to the Southern Water Tribe then five days."

Lieutenant Cogun looked like he wanted to asked to ask his Prince something but thought better of it. "Yes Sir," he replied.

Zuko understood the soldier's confusion. But, he would never explain why the South Pole was the only place in the world he refused to go. Only his Uncle knew about Katara and he wanted to keep it that way. There were several times over the years that he had the opportunity to search there, but could never bring himself to go. He couldn't go knowing that she was no longer there.

He pulled up the sleeve on his right arm to glance at the necklace tied around his bicep. A constant reminder of the promises he made. One, to one day ensure she was safe, that was now broken no matter what he did. The second was to end the war. One mistake may have just caused him to break that as well. "I'm so sorry Katara. I've failed you," Zuko spoke aloud.

But, Zuko was not one to give up, even when things seemed lost. If it took him half his life he would regain his title and fulfill at least one of the promises he gave her. But, at the same time he couldn't help but feel like he deserved this shame and dishonor for allowing his best friend to be murdered in such a way.

He sulked off to find his uncle and as usual he was at the bow of the ship drinking his tea and playing pai sho. As Iroh had been able to do his whole life, he read Zuko like a book. "Young Katara on your mind, Nephew?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cogun tells me we are a week away from the Southern Water Tribe. I told him to turn around in two days," replied Zuko.

"Still refusing to stop there I see," mused Iroh.

"You know why I can't go there," Zuko told him.

Iroh sighed before replying. "What happened to that young girl was not your fault. You were six years old. There was nothing to you could do."

"Maybe not," replied Zuko. "But, I can do something about it now. I can ensure that the world is safe again for people like her,"

"Like you promised?" asked Iroh. Zuko only nodded before Iroh hesitatingly continued. "Zuko, that wont bring her back."

"Don't you think I know that all too well. Don't you think I know that she's never coming back," yelled Zuko.

"Yes, I'm sure you do Zuko, I'm sorry," he amended. "But, maybe you should think about what she would want for you. You were always so much happier and calmer around her. I think you should try to relax or have some fun every once in awhile. It would be good for you."

Zuko seethed with anger at his Uncle suggestion. "How can I relax or have fun when my father remains on the throne unpunished for everything he's done. When millions of people in this world, our people and others, are suffering because of this war. How..."

"Prince Zuko," shouted one of his shoulders from a distance.

"What?" he shouted at the voice. "Look in the sky," the soldier shouted while pointing up.

Zuko angrily glanced up only to drop his jaw in amazement. There in the sky was what appeared to be a flying white buffalo. In the saddle on its back were two figures dressed in blue and at its head steering was a figure that fit the exact description of the avatar.

"Finally," Zuko shouted. "It's the avatar. Shoot him down!"


	5. The Island

5 - The Island

The whole ship immediately scrambled into action. It wasn't just Zuko that had been waiting for this sighting of the avatar. Everyone was anxious to get back home and on tract of their mutual goal.

The first fireball that was shot just barely missed the giant beast, the bison clearly not expecting it. As Zuko readied his crew, he could hear shouts from above. Most likely the passengers aboard the animal now aware they were in danger. Zuko had lost his element of surprise. When the next fire ball came the animal easily dodged it. The avatar's group started to speed up and was slowly starting to get out of range. Frustrated that he was loosing his chance, Zuko ordered his crew to speed up the ship.

"We're at max, Prince Zuko. Can't go any faster," was the response.

Zuko watched as the strange flying creature with his very important passenger disappear into the clouds. "Err!" he yelled shooting fir at nowhere in particular.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the crew.

"They were heading North. So, we will head North as well," responded Zuko.

"Do you really think that was the Avatar?" asked another.

"When you capture him, you can ask for yourself," Zuko shouted in his face. The soldiers took the hint that their Prince was giving them and all went back to their post. The ship had a new sense of urgency now with an actual person to chase.

"Perhaps you should be more patient with the crew," said Iroh in a calm voice. "They have stuck by you through a lot.

Zuko wanted to yell a reply at his Uncle. But, inside he knew he was right. "Just follow them. Right now priority is finding out if the boy truly is the Avatar and their plan," he said.

"We'll get right on that Prince Zuko. Off to training again?" he asked.

"Don't I always train at this time?" asked Zuko knowing his Uncle already knew the answer.

"Your always training," Iroh responded after Zuko was well out of earshot.

They traveled on through the rest of the day chasing the young group. It was difficult to know for sure if they were heading in the right direction. But, they would get a few clues every now and again, usually by a clump of white hair. They seem to he heading North for the most part. So Zuko order they stay that direction when no clues were found. A little while after night had fallen they found themselves by a small island. "The avatar probably stopped here for the night ," Zuko mused to his Uncle. "Prepare a strike force. We'll attack while their sleeping and not expecting it. We will have the advantage on land."

They put together a large group of both benders and non- benders, not planning on underestimating the much smaller group. Zuko of course came with the group to lead them. His uncle decided to stay behind and catch some sleep. Zuko, although angry at his Uncle's relaxed response, said nothing.

The soldiers stalked into the forest in search of the avatar's clumps of white fur,. Now on land, the trail was much easier to follow.

They soon came upon the temporary camp. The fire had long sense gone out and the young occupants were all asleep. The two blue figures that Zuko had noticed before he could see a lot clearer now. They were in thick blue sleeping bags with only their heads poking out and were both obviously water tribe. They both had the normal dark colored skin and hair that all water tribesman possessed. The only difference that Zuko could see was the gender. There was a young man about his own age and a slightly younger women.

Zuko signaled to his men to grab the two in blue and he would go for the bigger prize. The possible avatar looked exactly as he was described in rumors and was soundly sleeping on the giant beast that had unknowingly led them straight to his master.

His men moved silently around the camp. Two of them on each of the water kinsmen and himself by the young Avatar. They grabbed for them at the same time, giving their victims no time to react. He had done it. Zuko could finally return home. He held the Avatar in such a way that he could not move, let alone bend. It was easy., the boy was much younger and weaker then himself. There would be no help from his friends who were currently struggling with his men.

What Zuko hadn't accounted for in his ambush were the animals with the young Avatar. The struggle had awoken the giant flying beast and he did not like them attacking his masters. With a loud roar he swept his tail and hit Zuko in his back. Zuko fell down on his stomach removing his arms from around the young boy. As he quickly recovered himself he saw the Avatar blow a gust of wind at the two men holding the young girl, easily releasing her. She then went to work on releasing the water tribe boy with a water whip. Zuko was so stunned at the girls clear display of water bending and the fact that the boy was an air bender. There was no question in his mind as to weather the boy was the avatar or not. He almost didn't see the young boy attack him, he was so lost in his thoughts. Zuko blocked just in time. But, the three enemies were able to defend themselves long enough to escape on the flying buffalo.

Zuko let out a scream of anger before ordering his men back to the ship, "What do we do now, Prince Zuko?" one of them asked.

"Continue following then," responded Zuko.

"So how did it go?" asked Iroh when Zuko walked up the plank onto the ship.

"How does it look like it went?" asked Zuko.

"You didn't find the Avatar?" guessed Iroh.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Zuko yelled back ignoring his Uncle's question.

Iroh tried again saying, "It didn't go well I take it."

"What do you think!" yelled Zuko. "I'm going to bed."

"Your tired, I understand. We'll talk in the morning, Prince Zuko," Iroh responded. Zuko stalked off to his room and slammed the door shut. Anyone he passed along the way knew to quickly get out of the way. He threw off his armor, not bothering to wash his face of the mud or change out of his pants and tunic. He just went straight to bed.

After he was ready for the day that next morning, he went straight for the training arena and spent more time there then usual letting off steam. When he finally showed himself on deck, Iroh was waiting for him.

"So, it seems we have found the real avatar," Iroh started. Zuko rolled his eyes. Of course the crew would have told Iroh what had happened.

"Yes, its him and twice now he's slipped through my fingers," responded Zuko.

"You'll get him next time," assured Iroh. "So, what went wrong this time?"

"The beast he travels with. We didn't think of grabbing it. He freed the avatar, who then feed the water bender and then the two of them were able to fight us back enough to escape,"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at his nephew's words. "The Southern Water Tribe has another water bender?" he asked.

Zuko's head snapped to his Uncle. "No!" he yelled. "She must be from the North."

"But, they were heading from the South, Zuko," reasoned Iroh.

Maybe they were sent from the North to pick up the Avatar from the South, where he was hiding. Now their returning to the North Pole," Zuko explained to his Uncle. "You know as well as I do that there are no water benders in the South" he added in a softer tone.

"You know, she is around the right age," mused Iroh. "What if that young bender really is Ka..."

Zuko stood up so fat his chair flew away from him. "Don't you dare finish that thought. Don't you dare think that ever again. That girl is from the North." With that said Zuko stalked off again.


	6. The Pirates

6 - The Pirates

They had gone a full solid week with no sighting of the Avatar. The trail of white hair had also disappeared. They must have discovered that was how Zuko was following them and done something about it.

With no trail to follow they followed what Zuko believed to be their plan, returning to the North Pole. No one but Iroh of course understood why Zuko insisted the water duo was from the North and not the South. But, they followed him loyally believing he knew something they didn't.

Zuko, as hard as he tried couldn't get the young water bender out of his head. He had avoided water benders ever since Katara. It was just too difficult for him to watch the art when he knew that Katara would never do those things again. Seeing a young water bender with the same features and the same age, just served to remind him of what could have been.

He had an instant dislike for the girl. She caused his heart too much pain when he saw her. He was constantly asking himself why Katara died while this girl lived. The fact that she was helping the avatar didn't help his feelings for her much either.

The irony that he was trying to save the rest of the nations while hunting down a member of the air nomads and two from the water tribes didn't escape him. He did see how backwards it made him look to be trying to capture the very people he was trying to save. But, it wasn't like he had a choice. He needed the avatar to get his throne back and end the war. Its not like he'd hurt the young boy. The avatar would be treated with the upmost respect while onboard.

Zuko chose not to think about what he knew would happen to the avatar once he turned over the young boy to Ozai. They wouldn't kill him at least and when Zuko was Fire Lord he could free him and apologize. Surely, he would understand the necessity. The water tribe people he didn't need. He would release both of them on land the moment he could. Of course, he had to capture the three friends first.

He was pulled out of his musing by his Uncle's excited voice, "Zuko we are very close to a port. Do you think we can stop there to refill our supplies?"

Zuko did think his Uncle was right that they would be needing supplies soon. But, he also knew the real reason Iroh wanted to land. "You really can't last a week without shopping Uncle?"

Iroh actually had the nerve to look offended. "Fine," he said throwing his hands up. "If you wish for us to die of starvation and LACK OF TEA..."

"Running out of tea is unlikely to happen anytime soon," Zuko interrupted.

"We will run out of food if we don't stop soon," replied Iroh folding his arms over his chest.

"Which is exactly why, this morning I told Lieutenant Cogun to stop at the nearest port," Zuko told his Uncle grinning smugly.

Iroh just glared at his nephew before sporting a smirk himself that had Zuko very nervous. "Your coming with me to help carry my things," he told him.

Zuko's mouth dropped open as he replied to Iroh's already retreating back. "We have a whole ship of soldiers you could use." Iroh never responded back.

They docked on land early afternoon and while the crew set to work on restocking the ship, Zuko was dragged along after his Uncle. Iroh walked along the flea market and looked at the little trinkets that were for sale like they were treasures made of gold or silver. Zuko followed after his Uncle dragging his feet and carrying whatever struck Iroh's fancy long enough to buy.

They got to a part of the flea market rather close to the docks when Iroh spotted a large ship selling different bobbles. "Lets take a look in there, Zuko."

"Uncle, that's a pirate ship. They're going to rip you off even more then you already have been," was Zuko's reply.

But, Iroh ignored his Nephew and pulled him along anyway. The whole time Iroh browsed, Zuko was watching the pirates. They appeared to be focused on something other then selling their stolen items. Curious, he made his way closer in order to overhear them better.

"I'm sorry captain, they just disappeared," the smaller one said.

"You were suppose to be keeping an eye on them while they were here. No one steals from me," the captain replied.

"Well, we almost had the young water bender girl. But, before we could grab her the one with the blue arrow on his head blasted some type of wind at us and they were long gone before we recovered," another pirate told him.

"I wont have anymore of your stories. There are no more air nomads anymore," the captain said outraged.

Zuko had heard enough. "I can help you get your merchandise back," he told the captain.

The pirate captain glanced at Zuko for the first time and gave him an appraising look. "How do you plan on helping us and what's in it for you?" he asked.

Zuko, for obvious reasons did not trust the Pirates. So, that night as they hunted down the small gang they were in two separate boats. They were searching the river so the boats were much smaller then either of their sea ships. But, they still were able to carry a considerable amount of pirates and members from Zuko's crew. Zuko and the captain had agreed that the pirates would get the scroll while Zuko would have the three young thieves. Zuko did not reviel the truth knowing the pirates would want the avatar for themselves.

They were searching down the islands river because of their combined knowledge of the enemy. The pirates knew the children had been at the island around noon. Zuko had not seen their flying beast, so he knew they had to still be here. They were most likely camping out close to the river.

It wasn't long before Zuko heard a promising sound. He could hear the sound of splashing followed by groans of distress. Zuko and two of his men left the boat to investigatethe sounds and were rewarded with the sight of the Avatar's young water bending friend. She was already distracted and Zuko was easily able to sneak up behind her and grab her. His hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help and he lifted her off the ground making it more difficult for her to fight back. It didn't stop her from landing a few kicks to his shins.

He finally managed to get her to a tree close to where their boats had stopped and the two men who had come with him helped to tie her to it. "Where are your friends," Zuko asked her. Her only response was to glare at him. It became rather obvious that she was not going to talk. So, he left her with his uncle and the two soldiers. While he would never admit it aloud, he had left Iroh and his men there more as protection then as guards. As much as he may dislike her, he wasn't about to leave her alone and tied up with the pirates so close by. He knew very well what they would do with such a young beautiful woman.

It didn't take too long for them to find the camp with the two sleeping boys. Zuko didn't want to take any chances this time. So, he and one of his men took their swords and with the hilt knocked them unconscious before they had a chance to wake up. At the same time the rest of the group including the pirates tossed ropes over the white buffalo and tethered him to the ground. Zuko knew the bison would be able to free himself in a few hours. But, he planned to be long gone before then.

Two of Zuko's men tossed the boys over their shoulders and headed back to where they had tied the girl. They left the pirates there to loot the camp. Both sides considered their alliance over. When they got back it was to see Iroh and one of the soldiers left behind arguing with each other.

"Was that really necessary," Iroh asked the guard.

"What, she was getting annoying," replied Jee Lee.

Zuko rolled his eyes he had never cared much for Jee Lee. One glance at the girl and Zuko knew what had his uncle so upset.

The girl had probably been yelling or trying to escape, which had annoyed Jee Lee. Jee Lee must have then solved his problem by knocking the poor girl unconscious. Of course Iroh had an issue with this.

Zuko took a deep breath and ordered Jee Lee back to the ship with the rest of the crew. He then walked up to the girl unconscious and still tied to the tree. He cut her loose and caught her before she fell to the ground. He then hoisted her up over his shoulder like his men had done for the boys in her group and turned around to leave.

He gave a groan of irritation when he turned around to see his uncle's disapproving eyes. He knew what was wrong instantly and only to appease his Uncle shifted the girl around. He now held her in front of him one arm under her back and the other under her legs.

He raised an eyebrow at his Uncle who now seemed please with his actions and both started for the ship.

**Hey, I apologize for the long wait. I had difficulty with this chapter and it took longer. I'm still not fully satisfied. The good news is that I know exactly what is happening next chapter so it should be up much quicker and without giving away much I can just say its a big one. I realize that there were differences in this chapter and the shows episode. I appreciate all your feed back and constructive criticism. With, that said I wanted it know that I intended things to be different. This is not a cannon story. Again, I do appreciate your opinions and hope this statement does not deter anyone one from continuing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week with chapter 7 - The ... You didn't really think id give it away. Did you? ;)**


	7. The Dagger

7- The Dagger

Zuko walked the girl all the way down the ship to the cells where her companions were already being held. He posted several guards around their cells, not caring much who they were as long as it wasn't Jee Lee. All his men knew how important these prisoners were and were not the type of men, except for Jee Lee, to harm their prisoners for sport. Before he left he told the guard closest to him to strip them of their weapons while they were still unconscious. The guard nodded his acknowledgment of the orders.

Zuko strut the whole way to his room. Although he still didn't have a smile on his face, he was sporting the closest to a smile he'd ever had in the last few years. The whole crew was celebrating their success as well. From what Zuko had overheard they were going to do music night early. Music nights were his uncle's idea to boost ship morale. Zuko had never attended one and no matter how happy capturing the avatar made him feel, he would not be attending this one either.

He got to his room and dressed himself for bed. They were still very far south and it was extremely cold. He had on thick cotton sleepwear and two wool blankets on the bed and still the cold soaked through during the nights. He couldn't wait to get home. Back to the fire nation heat where he could sleep over the covers in just thin sleep pants and be completely comfortable.

He was interrupted from his musing by a knock on his door. It was one of the soldiers he had posted to guard the prisoners. "The prisoners weapons, as you requested, Prince Zuko, "Zuko motioned for the soldier to come in and put his load down on a small table he had in his room. "They didn't have much," the soldier told him. "Two weapons of water tribe design and one dagger that looks like it was made in the earth kingdom."

"They probably relied on their bending more then anything else," responded Zuko.

"Well, good night, Prince Zuko," the soldier said bowing slightly before departing.

"Good night," Zuko responded. "Give our new prisoners some blankets," he added as an after thought. "Its going to be cold and we don't want the avatar dying before we reach the Fire Nation."

The next morning Zuko woke at his usual hour to change into his training uniform. Before he left he turned his attention to the weapons that had been brought to him. He'd go through them and see if there was anything useful for himself or his men. The soldier had mentioned a dagger and there were many on the ship who knew how to use one. But, just as he reached for the table there was a knock on his door. He opened his door to find Iroh standing on the other side. "How about I join you for training this morning Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"You want to train with me uncle?" Zuko asked surprised. "You haven't been there during my training since I was twelve."

"Well, it never hurts to have a more experience person's opinion. Come on," said Iroh.

"Alright," relented Zuko with a smile. He looked back a the table he'd just been at. He could always do it later he thought.

Uncle was a hard critic. Not as hard as his father of course and a lot more helpful. By the end of that mornings training Zuko had seen a great deal of improvement in himself.

It was the moment they stepped out of the training room that they heard it. His prisoners were apparently awake. One in particular seemed to be intent on letting the whole ship know his anger. From what his soldiers told him the water tribe boy had been ranting and raving since the moment he woke up. The other two would sometimes talk but it was usually a "Sokka, shut up!"

Zuko sighed deeply on his way back to his room. This was going to be a very long trip if that boy didn't tire out soon. When he got back to his room he stopped at the table that held the weapons.

The first one was water tribe design and was some type of club. Zuko didn't think any of his men would want it. The second was a sharpened boomerang also of water tribe origin. Zuko smirked as he studied it remembering in the water boys ramblings there was quite a few "Where is my boomerang? They took my boomerang."

It was obviously important to him. Perhaps I should just give these back to him when he and the girl are released thought Zuko.

He reached for the last item, a dagger and his hand stopped mid air. Zuko just starred at the dagger, the only part of his body moving was his heart which was threatening to jump out of his chest. "No," Zuko finally said laughing at himself. The earth kingdom probably made many of similar design. There was no reason to believe that this was the same dagger he had given Katara all those years ago.

Just to further prove it to himself he picked it up and started to unsheath it. He nearly dropped it when he saw the starts of an engraving on the blade.

Instead he just quickly sheathed it again. "So its engraved. That doesn't mean its engraved with the same thing," he reasoned with himself. With that in mind he began to unsheath the dagger again. Zuko thought he'd pass out at any moment from panic at the words written on the blade. In clear lettering it read "Never Give Up Without a Fight." There was also that little nick on the tip of the blade. He had done that himself while playing with it all those years ago.

There was no question in his mind as to weather this was the same dagger he had given Katara. What he needed to know now was how it came into the possession of the avatar and his companions. With great effort he calmed himself down. He then stepped outside his door and asked the nearest soldier to tell the guard that had brought him the weapons, Zuko wished to see him.

The soldier arrived at Zuko's door within minutes," Who did you find the dagger on," asked Zuko abruptly with no greeting beforehand.

Despite his surprise the soldier didn't show it at his commanders questions. "It was found on the young girl," was his quick response.

"The young water bending girl?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir," the soldier confirmed.

"Bring her to me straight away," commanded Zuko.

The soldier showed his surprise for the first time during the whole conversation and hesitated. "To your room?" he asked.

Zuko instantly knew what the soldiers concern was and his eyes blazed in anger. "Do you think so low of me. Stop questioning my orders and bring her to me."

"Yes sir," responded the soldier.

After ten minutes of waiting and no sign of the soldier returning Zuko became irritated enough to investigate why he was being defied. The moment he opened the door he easily discovered what the problem was. The same voice that had been yelling out through the whole day was louder then ever before. "Don't you even think about touching my sister. No, your not taking her."

Zuko rolled his eyes. This had gone on long enough. He grabbed the few items that he needed and headed down to the cells. When he came down he noticed that the two siblings (it was obvious that they were siblings do to how loud the boy was screaming for his sister) had been placed in the same cell. When the soldier walked in the grab the girl, her brother had attacked. Zuko grabbed the first item he would need, snuck up behind the young man and tied his hands together before he noticed Zuko was there. He then grabbed the second very necessary item. "No," the boy screamed. "Ka..." But, he was cut off when Zuko tied the gag around his mouth. For the first time that day, there was finally silence. Zuko turned the boy around and looked him in the eye.

"Now, I don't want to leave you like this for the whole trip. So, I suggest you learn to shut up. I'm taking your sister away to ask a few questions. I will not harm her and then I will bring her right back to you," he told him.

He then turned to the young girl and gestured to the last bit of rope in his hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "Its only while we're on deck. To prevent any waves from sweeping my men out to sea." She didn't say anything as Zuko tied her hands together. But, she did have a slight smile on her face as if the thought amused her.

He turned to the guards when he was done. "I'll take her myself. Stay back here and watch these two," he told them. They nodded to Zuko before he walked off holding the young girl's arm. Neither of them spoke the whole way to Zuko's room.

They walked in and Zuko locked the door and pocketed the key before uniting her hands. He looked up to see her anxiously glancing around the room, noticing where she was at, and starting to make assumptions.

He broke her out of her obvious panic attack. "Would you like to have a seat?" he asked her pointing at an empty chair hoping she would relax and realize no harm was coming to her. She took a seat, but was still definitely not relaxed. "The only reason you're here is to answer a few questions about something that was found on your person."

Zuko took the dagger out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. She then spoke the first words Zuko had ever heard her speak and they were furious. "Where did you find that? Give it back!"

Zuko ignored her demand."Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she responded.

Zuko grit his teeth starting to get very irritated with this girl.

"None of your business now answer my question," he commanded.

"If its none of my business why you need to know, then why is it yours where I got it from?" she bite back.

"Because this is how it works," Zuko yelled at her. "I capture you, and you answer my questions."

She rolled her eyes in response but finally answered his question. "A friend gave it to me," she told him.

Zuko for a moment felt slightly hurt that Katara would give this other girl the dagger he had given her. But, quickly realized that just like he had held on to the necklace, Katara would never have given up the dagger. It must have been taken off her when she died. Either this girl was telling the truth and her friend took it off Katara or she's lying and she did herself.

"I know for a fact that the owner of this dagger would never give it to anyone," he informed her.

"Well, he did," she responded.

He? How many times was the dagger passed along? Before he could ask another question he heard a loud bang come from outside. "I'll be right back," he told the girl. "We're not finished."

The deck was in chaos the moment he walked on it. Two things had happened at once. Somehow his two other prisoners had escaped. Their flying beast had also broken loose and tracked its masters all the way here.

He attacked the boys alongside his men, but he had arrived too late. They were already onboard their bison and starting to escape. At least he still had their female companion. Considering how much they were protective of her he knew they would have to come to him.

It was while he was thinking this that he saw a blur of blue run past him. Now the girl was escaping! In his haste to see what the fuss was about, Zuko must have forgotten to lock the door. He quickly began his pursuit of her. He may have already lost the two boys, but he wasn't too late to stop her from escaping. He was about two seconds away from grabbing her when he heard three words that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Come on, Katara!"


	8. Regrets

8 - Regrets

Zuko's feet refused to move. His brain ordered them forward but his body wouldn't function. He just stood there hand still outstretched toward the retreating girl. Nobody else on deck noticed anything in the past few seconds. The prisoners were still trying to escape. The soldiers still trying to stop them.

But, for Zuko his whole life was turned upside down in a matter of seconds. Suddenly all the hints he had been getting clicked together and made since. She came from the south and could water bend. She was the same age and had a very similar look. The dagger had been found on her and she said a male friend had given it to her. And now after one of those boys, who cared which one, called her Katara, there was no way he could deny it anymore.

His best friend was alive. He didn't know how she had lived through his father's raid. At this present moment he didn't care. And as she continued running from him... running from him... She didn't know who he was!

That thought seem to reset his body and he started racing toward her again. Now that he knew she was alive, he couldn't just let her slip through his fingers again. But, his efforts were of no use. The boys pulled her up onto the beast and they flew off. "Wait!" Zuko shouted desperate. But, she never heard and he watch her disappear from him.

He just stood there for a moment before rounding on the nearest guard. The guard started to make excused, but Zuko just raised up his hand to silence him, "After them," was all he said.

He knew from experience that this would take awhile. So, he headed down below deck to find his Uncle. He was not surprised that while all chaos was happening on deck and the avatar was escaping, his Uncle was happy to sit in his room doing nothing. As a result of that decision, Iroh had not heard Katara's name so was unaware of Zuko's revelation.

The minute Zuko walked into Iroh's room he knew something was up. Iroh raised one eyebrow and gave his nephew a half smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he joked.

Zuko laughed without humor when his uncle accidently hit the point right away. "You know the water bending girl that travels with the avatar?" Zuko asked him. When Iroh responded in the positive, Zuko continued. "I don't know how she survived, but I just recently came to discover that she's Katara." His uncle's response shocked him more then anything that day.

"Well, its about time you figured it out." Iroh told him.

Zuko starred at his uncle in shock for a few moments before he started fuming. "You knew?" he roared. He had never been so angry at Iroh before.

"I suspected," Iroh replied calmly.

After his uncle's words Zuko could swear he felt smoke coming out of his ears and his eyes blaze with fire. "And you let me continue on all this time! Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

"Well, if you recalled I did try to mention the similarities and you shot me down so fast your chair went flying and you insisted that she had to be from the north. You then told me to never say such a thing again," Iroh replied.

"Still," replied Zuko slightly calmer. "If you really thought it was her you should have done something about it rather then let me continue to hate her."

"Would you have listened to any word I had said on the matter?" asked Iroh.

Zuko rubbed his teeth together in frustration knowing that his uncle was right.

After a little while of silence his uncle asked the obvious question. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Zuko sighed before responding. "I'm not sure. I know I need to speak with her. But, she doesn't know its me. She knows me as the fire bender who has been hunting down her friend. How am I suppose to get her alone?"

"Good question," started Iroh. "Maybe..."

"Then once she does, how do we get past all this. I'm trying to capture her friend. However I'm sure she'll understand that part once I explain. But, I also captured her and her brother," he rambled on while panicking. He stopped suddenly with wide eyes as if he just figured something out.

"I tied her to a tree and left her guarded by Jee Lee of all people. He knocked her out!" he yelled the last part planning in his head different things to do to Jee Lee. He saw his uncle try to interrupt him again but he was on too much of a roll. "Then I locked her in a dark cold dungeon so close to the South Pole with only one blanket and tied her up again to interrogate her. In my room! She didn't know it was me. She must have been so scared because of me."

"Zuko?" Iroh tried.

"That doesn't even count all the time I spent hating her in secret," he continued.

"Zuko!" his uncle shouted. "Stop wallowing. Your best friend is alive. Its time to stop being angry at me for not telling you my suspicions or angry at yourself for how you treated your prisoners. Time to go find her and talk to her."

"Well, she's with the avatar and we know where the avatar is going," Zuko replied slightly calmer.

It didn't take them long to come upon another small island and suspected that the trio had landed there for the night, Zuko set out to find them on foot. One officer questioned him on why he was going alone, but Zuko refused to answer to answer him.

It was very easy to know where to search for them. They would have to be by a river for camp and bending use. So, he just followed up river. The island was small so it didn't take Zuko very long to find the small group.

He spared a lingering glance at the sleeping young avatar before returning his attention back to Katara. Zuko hated himself for what he was about to do. But, he needed to get her alone without waking the two boys.

He scooped her up off her feet with a hand around her mouth and walked her further into the woods.

When they were far enough away from the camp to be out of ear shot, Zuko released the struggling girl.

"Wait, wait, wait," he yelled with his hands up when she turned right around arms raised ready to attack. "I just want to talk."

"I'm not telling you where Aang is," was her reply.

"I already know where the avatar is. That is not what I want to talk about," replied Zuko.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" she responded.

Zuko said nothing in response. He just reached into his sleeve and pulled out the necklace and dangled it within her line of sight. Her eyes widened before they blazed with anger. "First my dagger and now this. Where did you get that?" she shouted.

Zuko laughed which only proved to anger her more. "It wasn't clear to me at first either. But, really Katara think about it. I'm around the right age, I'm a fire bender, I have your necklace, and I knew about the dagger. For Agni sake Katara, just look at me."

Zuko watched as Katara really looked at him for the first time since they were children. He slowly saw her eyes go from blazing angry to complete surprise. "Zuko?" she asked cautiously almost like she didn't believe it. He smiled at her and before he knew it she was in his arms once again. Only this time, she was hugging him just as hard rather then struggling.

Everything was perfect for just a little while. But, far too quickly reality set in with Katara and he felt her struggled again. "You, you," she struggled. "You changed, I never want to see you again. Just get away from me."

"No, Katara," Pleaded Zuko. "I haven't really, just listen to me. Please," he said reaching for her again.

She kept herself out of his reach. But, didn't run away, which Zuko took as a good sign. "Alright," she yelled. "Explain how your actions in the last few months prove you haven't changed. How is hunting down the world's last hope for peace and breaking a promise you once gave me something you would have done ten years ago?"

"I have not broken my promise to you. I have been working the last ten years to fulfill that promise. And the worlds only hope is not some twelve year old boy. I refuse to believe that," shouted Zuko. "I'm not putting all my hope on some young kid."

Katara visibly hesitated before finally asking him, "What's going on, Zuko?" They both started to calm as Zuko explained his plan ten years in the making and how he screwed it up in five minutes. He then told her about how he was going to get it back on track, which included her new friend Aang.

"So, where does this leave us?" she asked when he was done.

"The next step seems obvious to me," was Zuko's reply. "I promised I would find you in the future and keep you safe. Now that I've found you, I don't intend for us to be separated again."

"I see," was all she said."

"I know it'll be difficult for you. But, I really hope that by the end of this you will see it my way."

"What happens after you capture Aang? To me I mean. I'm sure your father would not take too kindly to me," she told him.

Zuko rubbed his neck in frustration before replying. "We'll figure that out when we come to it."

"And how would Aang be treated. He is only twelve as you so pointed out," she added,

"He will be treated with dignity and not be harmed while in my custody," vowed Zuko.

"What about your father?" asked Katara.

"I'll be Fire Lord soon," was all he responded with because they both knew exactly how his father would treat Aang.

Katara hesitated for a really long time before finally looking at Zuko with the most determined face he had ever seen.

"Alright," she said. "If you promise not to capture him tonight I'll go with you. After tonight, all bets are off."


End file.
